Team Rocket Blasts into the Fight!
by SeaJade
Summary: Team Rocket Blasts off again, this time into a World of Light. A little idea I have in response to the Team Rocket Mii costume that was just released. Read if you want to, if you don't, read anyway.


Guess who's back? Back again? Not me. -SeaJade

Welp, here is a rough chapter of a stupid idea that I had, hope you like it and enjoy. More will come...maybe.

* * *

There are few who could honestly tell you that they have never heard of the infamous group of criminals known as "Team Rocket". After all, this was a group that had conquered cities, stolen Pokémon, and had on multiple occasions come close to conquering the world.

Well, the definition of 'close' was up to interpretation.

Regardless, Team Rocket was a cut above the casual criminal cloth that other counties casually caught and counteracted. It was a massive organization which had its roots spread deep within both the Kanto and Johto regions.

It's motto: "Steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket."

These were the words which every Team Rocket grunt was indoctrinated with from their initiation to their eventual release into field work. It should be noted however, that while this was the organization's overarching belief, its individual members brought their own unique feelings and beliefs into their occupation.

Some indeed took the Team Rocket motto to heart and would steal, pillage, and ruin all to satisfy their own criminal appetites. Others were merely subservient to those more powerful than themselves. They adopted their own version of the saying "if you can't beat them, join them".

However, there were those who fell into a third, smaller category. Those who didn't necessarily buy into the Team Rocket ideologies, but instead wanted to undermine the power and authority that Team Rocket had amassed. These people were usually members of the international police force or rival organizations whose own power and authority were being stunted by Team Rocket's influence.

This grunt, however, fell into none of these categories. He simply wanted to rule the world. Now he wasn't _completely_ serious about this dream of his, maybe about 50 percent. His background was impressive so it's not like it was completely out of reach by his standards at least. He was a former student of the Kanto's elite four's Bruno and had even trained under the former Hoenn champion Steven for a short time. As such, he was eagerly welcomed into the ranks of the Pokémon worlds criminal elite.

What he didn't tell people was that he was a former student of Bruno's "Bulk up like a Ma-Champ!" body building dojo. While rated the number one dojo for physical fitness achievements across seven regions and four-time winner of the annual Hawlucha Champions Belt, it wasn't necessarily known for Pokémon battling. It was a rare institution which focused solely on the betterment and self-defense of the trainer's body.

Furthermore, while his training with Steven was indeed tailored towards Pokémon battling, it was only a six-month long internship which, while still a productive time, was not enough time for Steven to truly impart all his vast experience and knowledge on the fledgling trainer.

Half-truths. Well, technically how he presented it was completely accurate, he just knew that they would interpret his experiences slightly differently than whatever he went through. But who cared? He was applying to be a criminal anyway so his deception should be completely reasonable considering his line of work.

Regardless, his supposed experiences, as well as the fact that he once won an arm-wrestling competition against a Machoke, earned him both respect among the Team Rocket peons which he tentatively called his allies, as well as a title, the "Iron-Muscled Captain of Team Rocket".

This grunt had earned himself a command of a small unit which worked out of Kanto's Fuchsia City. Despite many other Team Rocket commander's seemingly fanatical beliefs in the Team Rocket motto, he led his team as more of a self-improvement/fundraiser group. Steven had taught this Grunt captain the strength of raising and training a Pokémon oneself and in turn, he taught this to his underling who, in turn, performed better than average in the semi-annual Team Rocket Trans-Regional Assessment of Power, or T.R.A.P.

His training regimen consisted of both capturing and raising three Pokémon, forcing them to battle all trainers who sought to pass through their territory. This was an effective way to both gain battle experience as well as raise money for their Fuchsia City branch. In fact, it was during one of these outings in which our story starts.

* * *

Grunt looked at one of his underlings who was locked into battle with a trainer. There were quite a few entrances to the city, all of them being watched by a team of Team Rocket grunts. He was in the west entrance to the city and was the final barrier between the city and the bike gang nuisances which had taken over the majority of Route 18. However, today, his underling wasn't battling against one of the bikers. This was an ace trainer. Both his underling and this trainer were on their third Pokémon. His underling had been making considerable improvements over the last couple of weeks. The Spearow the underling caught had recently evolved into a Fearow and was locked in battle with the opposing trainers Dewgong, not a great matchup.

As he watched, the challenger's Dewgong landed a critical ice beam on the Fearow, and the large bird Pokémon fell out of the sky, and out of the battle. Now, it was customary for the loser of the battle to relinquish some cash to the winner of a Pokémon battle, but this was Team Rocket, they didn't play by the rules. Grunt watched as his underling feigned fishing through his pockets as if looking for cash, before pulling out a small, spherical object. Before the ace trainer could react, the Team Rocket underling hurled the object at the ground and a massive plume of smoke shrouded the loser.

The ace trainer coughed as the smoke flew past his face and when the smoke cleared the underling had vanished, just as the grunt had taught him.

"Well, that was unfortunate, friend," the grunt said walking up to the disheveled trainer.

The ace trainer's eyes fixed on the approaching grunt, his eyes jumping from the grunts face, to the black hat, to the large, red "R" on the front of the grunt's shirt. Even as a commander, he wasn't elite enough to get a uniform unique from the rest of the Team Rocket rabble.

"Your friend didn't pay," the ace trainer noted.

"Friend?" the grunt said, his voice raising in mock question, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me!" the trainer said, "you're both wearing your stupid Team Rocket uniform! Didn't you guys, like, already disband a long time ago? Your boss tried failed to accomplish anything! He even lost to a ten-year old!"

"Hey," the grunt said, "first off, that wasn't any ten-year old. That was ten-year old, _Red._ Second, instead of looking at our history like we lost twice, I prefer to think that we are the only group that has been powerful enough to almost take over the world twice. I mean, who else has done that?"

"Team Plasma," the trainer said.

"Ok, fine, one of two teams," the grunt grumbled, "but we have people thriving in in two regions, Plasma has what? A dying branch that is still stuck in Unova?"

The grunt paused, realizing that in his defense of his occupation, he might have said a little too much. "Uh, do me a favor and forget about the 'we are thriving' part, okay?"

"Look, I don't care about you guys or Team Plasma," the trainer said, "just pay up for your friend, or I'll have to show you exactly the reason on why Team Rocket keep losing. Hint, its because you're all weak."

The ace trainer took a step forward, hand on his poke ball, eyes locked on the grunt's.

The grunt raised an eyebrow. Usually, if you saw a dude from an evil organization that looked like he could bench press a Wailord you would keep your respectful distance. The grunt looked this trainer over. It seemed that he had two Pokémon, not including the Dewgong, left for battle.

"Here is the deal," the grunt said, "in order to get your winnings, you have to beat me too, departmental policy."

"Oh, and who exactly is making these policies?" The ace trainer asked, tossing his poke ball.

"Me," the grunt said.

Then, the world exploded in a brilliant ball of light.

* * *

Ooooh, cliff hanger, ahhhhh

Well, you can kind of consider this "chapter" to be the prologue to the actual story. A bit of background information and a lot of needless detail. Either way, I hope that I was able to provide a few minutes of entertainment.

Ciao,

SeaJade


End file.
